Big Brother Eddward!
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Eddward Vincent is coming back home after being away for a long time only to enter high school with his baby brother Double D. So far, he despises Kevin Barr...Kevedd rev!Bigbrother!Edd
1. Chapter 1

**_Big Brother Eddward!_**

_**Chapter 1: I wanna be like you! Or The Vincent Brothers**_.

Double D has a big brother. Eddward Vincent was his name and he was everything a perfect son Could ever wish to be. He was handsome, academically advance from those in his grades, well mannered (as far as they knew), talented, and athletic. His parents could see from the second year of having him around that he was destined for greatness and decided that they wanted another perfect child.

But you know what they say, 'Only once in a blue moon...'. When Double D was born, everyone was excited for the new little genius to enter their great home and show them what he could do. And it brought more excitement and joy when they saw that their second new born child look quite the same as their first son did...

They named him Eddward Vincent II.

After they had him for a year the parents became quite disappointed to see that their second son acted like any other infant, but that didn't stop them from still loving him and giving him everything...for a while.

Though, his parents weren't always their to take care of him like they did for his big brother due to their busy schedules and no interest in him, his brother of nearly two years old watched him as the nanny watched them both.

And this is how they grew up. With both parents loving their oldest son more than their youngest, with his older brother taking care of him and teaching him everything he knew and being protected by his older brother...

"Come on Junior it's a basic Geometry hand out, this shouldn't be as difficult for you with my teachings." Eddward sighed, a frown on his face as he kept marking in red all the wrong answers his little brother got.

'Junior' stood next to Eddward's desk in his tip toes watching half of his answers get marked in red. His poor little 7 year old heart crumbling with every mark and remark his brother made to him.

" 'm sorry big brotha' Eddward." He mumbled.

Eddward put a fat red 50 on his paper before looking down at his brother with a stern face that 'Junior' has seen several times but on his fathers face. He flinched back and made himself look even more smaller by looking at the floor. Eddward's eyes soften at his baby brothers actions. He in no way ever attempted to hurt his brother.

Ever since his genius mind could remember, his baby brother has always been the black sheep in the family and he always tried to do his best to impress both mother and father. Sadly, whenever he did something good, Eddward did something better.

He sighed and ran a hand around his black hair under his black beanie. His hair was as straight as his fathers, he hated how it will get in the way so instead of cutting it his parents gave him a black beanie he had been eyeing in a store. While his brother held their mothers unruly black locks giving him more of a little girl look. Mother and father disliked it and had tried to cut it all off once, but Eddward threw his first tantrum ever at them, he liked his brothers hair and no one was going to mess with it.

" Hey, Junior." He spoke softly the second he saw the tale tell signs of tears. Junior looked up at his brothers green eyes with cyan teary eyes. He gave his brother a soft smile. "It is quite alright to not be good the first try, you'll just have to keep trying until you get it and I'll be right here for you." He said.

His little brother sniffed and nodded vigorously at him.

"I will do my best for you big brother!"

With a gap tooth smile thrown his way he decided that that was enough of math.

"Now how about some Science? You love science." He laughed as his brothers face lit up and sat down on the floor looking expectantly at his brother with a notebook and a pencil in hand. " Can we learn about bugs again? Pwease!"

Actually, Eddward wanted to move on and get on to the space lesson, but his brother was very good in giving him the puppy face.

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!"

Their never went a day were Double D did not love and admire his brother. With his brother, he learned many things, not as much as Eddward but enough, and he always felt protected. Mostly when kids would pick on him for his hair or because he rather read a big novel recommended by his brother rather than play in recess with the others.

Eddward would never let anyone hurt his brother. He needed to protect his baby brother no matter what and no one is going to stop him from reassuring that his little brother is happy. Double D wanted to be just like his big brother one day and one day he will and his parents will be proud of him too!

"Eddward!"

Both 8 and 10 year old looked away from the documentary they were watching about the solar system and stared in question at their mother.

"Yes mother?" They said in unison.

Their mother came to a halt and looked at their youngest. "No not you Eddward, your big brother." She spoke carelessly to him and he deflated a little in his perfect sitting posture as he went back to watching the document.

"Dear I heard the great news! The school called your father and I about having you transfer to the private Young Minds International School in Peach Creek!"She squealed in joy.

Junior gasped and looked at his brother in awe. Only the smartest kids were chosen to attend. "W-wow big brother that's amaz-"

"Eddward." His mothers stern voice stopped him from completing his compliment as he turned to look at her, "What have I taught you about manners boy, we do not speak unless we are spoken to." She scolded.

"Mother you didn't taught him anything, I did." Eddward stated but it all went into deaths ear as his mother went on.

"Honestly son, that's the second time today that you have been rude. I'm disappointed in you."

Junior seem to slump down even more, "Forgive me M-Mother." He mumbled. It broke his big brothers heart as the first tear ran down. Eddward spoke again, "Mother-" but she did not listen.

"And what is with that posture, your father has told you two before about perfect sitting posture, man up, you are 8 years old Eddward. Old enough to know that you should not cry over a scolding." She kept on and on as Junior tried to hold in the sob that was stuck in his throat while Eddward's temper kept escalating.

"Why can't you be as good as your brother?"

And that was the last straw as Eddward saw his brother flinch.

"ENOUGH! Cease your worthless ranting MOTHER." Eddward had never raised his voice at anyone but when he did, he left no room for questioning and thickened the air.

Both his mothers and baby brother had their jaw dropped staring at him with such disbelief in their eyes. He finally had her attention.

He glared at the woman who had conceived him and his brothers with withheld anger that he had stored inside of him for years. His beanie just gave him an even more darker look as he stood and grabbed his brothers hand.

"E-Eddward-" she was interrupted before she could even start.

"No."

"N-no?"

He rolled his eyes at his mothers confused look. "No, I am declining the invitation to the Private school."

"WHAT!?"

Junior got in front of his brother. "Y-you can't do that big brother."

"Yes I can, it's my choice."

"B-but but y-your loosing on a big oppotu...oppurtu..."Junior scrunched his face as he tried to pronounce the word. Eddward smile at him and shook his unruly hair with his free hand.

"Opportunity?...I don't care. I'm not going to leave you alone with such derelict caring."

They both gasped at his use of words.

With not another word spoken Eddward put a tight grip on the little hand and speed walk to the door.

"W-where do you think you goi-"

"Good bye Mother."

He opened the door and closed it.

And that was that.

The Vincent brothers new beginning without parents like the ones they had. Eddward only wanted the best for his brother and he will go to the extra mile just to see his little brother smile, that was his life goal.

But sometimes, for a genius, Eddward forgot that the world was a very cruel place, mostly for kids. It was the same cruel world that children of their age were shield by to not see until they were old enough and ready.

It was that exact moment that he put trust on the wrong people that had him never trusting any one again. It was that moment he watched his brother bleed nearly to death and then sleep for days highly medicated as recommended by the doctors and only leaving the oldest of the Vincent brothers to sit on an uncomfortable chair blaming himself and praying to any being that could hear him to have his brother wake up. Eddward Vincent was left with a fear of the loss of his brother and he hated the city that had filthy disgusting people in.

Once his parents had heard the news they have immediately rushed to see them both. Getting Eddward to dispatch himself from his sleeping brother was a difficult thing for both parents but after much force and talking he was out and in his own house.

He wanted out of this city,away from all the madness but he won't leave without his brother. So he decided that he would accept the invitation to the Young Minds International School in Peach Creek on the condition that the whole family moved to Peach Creek.

Both parents hesitated for days not wanting to live so far away from work. After talking it over and getting a better way for success in work they approved of this. They didn't move until a week after the day 'Junior' woke up, stitched and bed rested for a while.

"Here Junior."

Edd blinked and stared at the beanie in his hands. Looking up in confusion, seeing his brother smiling at him with his hair on his face, he asked. "But, Eddward this is your beanie. Why are you giving this to me?"

Eddward chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

" Junior, I'm not gonna see you for a while, I won't be able to even come back for many summers to come."

"W-what?" He didn't want to believe this...

"Edd, I want you to have this and wear it on your head." He put the beanie on his baby brother, making sure to cover the scar that touched his eyebrow and disappeared in his hair. He cracked a smile as he saw a smaller version of himself but with unruly hair. After thinking it over he tucked all the hair in the beanie. "Yeah, you'll put it on like that alright. And besides, while in Peach Creek you will be safer and I will always call to inform you how all goes."

Junior sniffed trying not to sob. His brother was leaving him and he won't be back for a long time.

"I'll miss you brother." He stood on his tip toes and hugged him. Eddward hugged back.

Their was a car honk signaling their parents were getting frustrated waiting for Eddward to get out. All was already packed in the car for him and ready to get him to his destination.

Junior couldn't go. He had to stay home were his parents left him directions on what to do so he won't cause in trouble. He was strictly told not to leave the house.

"Promise me you will stay safe and keep your grades up and be good Junior." Junior nodded. "I-I will."

They let go and after a few sniffs Edd rummaged through his middle pocket in his overall. He took out his gift to his brother. "I got this for you big brother it's something so you won't forget us."

A necklace with two dog tags with two letters; one on each, M and F.

He later found out that they stood for Mother and Father. Even if he did not like what the words stood for, the gift from his baby brother was appreciated.

He got in the car with his parents excited to get him their as he looked out the window and waved at Junior who waved back through the window.

As promised, his big brother called him everyday. He told him about how everything was and that he wanted to try out for the Swimming team. Double D told him how he met two kids named Ed and Eddy, he told him about the nickname he got and about the silly scams. Eddward didn't like that his brother was participating in such foolish antics but what could he do? He was on the other side of PeachCreek and couldn't get out without parent permission.

Little by little the calls became shorter and rare until Eddward would only call once every two or so months. He missed his younger brother dearly but with the responsibility that came with being the Swimming Team Captain and keeping his grade up and other things he wouldn't be able to call at all.

But the day finally came. The day he was kicked out. This meant that his parents will not only scowl and be extremely disappointed in him but he will return home and enter a new school with his brother.

He was expecting to surprise Junior with his return on the week before starting the second year in High school with his brother. And a surprise it was...for both of them.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**_Big Brother Eddward!_**

_**Chapter 2: I'm coming home or The last scam.**_

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to take care of People and stuff came up. Thak you to the nine reveiwers I love you all 3 enjoy hope it's good enough for you.**

... Rev!edd belongs to Asphy their is some slight talk a out Rev!kevedd and rolfed ill probably won't go into much detail on it unless I make another story for them...

Ring….Ring….Ring….

Double D grabbed the phone on the third ring and held it near his ear, careful enough not to let it contact his face for fear of germs and other residue.

"Hello, Vincent house hold. To who am I speaking to?"

He could sense the smirk on the other line. "Salutations Junior."

Double D gasped. He leaped up to the kitchen counter as he replied with one of the biggest smile that showed all his pearly white teeth and gap. "Big brother Eddward! Greetings! How have you been?Has anything new and eventful happen to you?Have you won another championship?Or maybe you have called to finally tell me some outstanding and marvelous partner you have gotten?Oh you must be brimming with new events to tell after the last time we have conversed through the phone and I have so much I must tell you-" Double D cease speaking as he heard Eddward chuckle and he immediately turned red.

Putting one hand to the side so he could lean his weight on it he apologized. "F-forgive me Eddward, I've seem to be babbling again."

"It's alright Junior. I'm glad to hear that my calling instigates your babbling instead of having Awkward one-sided conversations with you." Edd laughed.

"I miss you older brother." It was the honest truth. It's been about seven years since the last time he saw his brother. Three months since he has spoken to him.

"I've miss you to Junior, things have just been…hectic around here but you must not fret yourself brother for I have a surprise for you."

Cyan eyes gleamed at that sound. "A surprise? For me?!"

"Yes."

"Big brother you shouldn't have."

"Now now Junior. I already shipped your surprise and will be getting home in about an hour. "

"Big Brother Eddward, you really shouldn't have send anything for me it's not even my birthday." A scoff was heard from the other line and Edd could imagine Eddward rolling his eyes at him. "An argumentation is not needed for I to send you something little brother , I just know that once you see the surprise you will be exquisitely over joyed by what it is."

"May I at least get a hint?" He inquired. Eddward let out a chuckle before speaking. "Lets just say that your surprise will make you very happy and our parents very angry."

"Oh?" Immediately after saying that he got off the kitchen counter in a hurry when he heard his front door slam open and Eddy screaming for him to get out. "What was that?!" Eddward demanded quickly wondering what was going on that startled his brother.

"O-oh it's..it's nothing just my friend. I'm terribly sorry but as much as I don't wish to I-"

"It's alright Junior, go and have fun with your pals for now. Just remember that my surprise should be getting their in one hour." He smiled."Alright I won't forget, I promise. Goodbye."

Eddward looked down at his phone as a grin plastered itself on his face. He put his phone back on his pocket and looked out of the window. 'Just one more hour and ill be seeing my brother soon.' He thought.

After hearing the devastating news(yet marvelous news for him) his parents had lashed out at anyone in the school to let him back in. Fortunately for him the Private School for Young Minds denied Eddward's parents wishes and send them off. They didn't understand what went wrong until they spoke with their own son. Happily, he told them what had happened and what he wanted….

"I saw someone get victimized by a bully while I was hall monitoring. The ape headed bully didn't cease his rough housing so I became quite agitated and showed him out the fourth floor window." Edd responded with a blank face as he sat in the Principals office. The principal stared at him as if he had just told her the truth about what the cafeteria lady uses as meat for sloppy joe Monday.

While his parents stared at him in pure shock. "C-come again?" His mother cleared her throat. "That was a very…peculiar story Eddward." The principal massaged her temples. "I assure you Mr. And Mrs. Vincent, Eddward is not lying."

"WHAT!?"

Unfortunately, the guy he threw out the window survived the fall by landing in a bush. At that time the schools gardener was trimming the bushes and just so happened to save the boys life. Also, since the boy was quite more frightened by Eddward than anything he didn't press any charges as he was wheeled into the hospital.

His parents couldn't decide if to praise their son for stopping a bully or be angry at the action that could have cost a life. After leaving the premises they decided to just stay angry at having to change their oldest son to a regular High school in his second year. This must be the most devastating thing to their son at the moment they thought.

Eddward let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding. True to be told, he was over joyed to be out of that hell hole. Everyone, including his own teammates, annoyed him to no end. He did not spent years in that place to make bozos or snobs as his friends. Yes, he had a little group of dimwits who liked to follow him around and act like if they were top dogs around the school because they got a few words or sentences out of him. They were nothing to him, just migraines that wouldn't leave him alone unless he slammed the door in their faces.

Though,…their was one person he didn't dislike at all.

It was silly, a little crush (if you wanna call it that) he had on someone. Someone he would bump into now and then and sometimes, sometimes he had very interesting conversations with this certain person. Why, this certain person even had him, a self proclaimed Great White Shark, rolling over when no one was looking. It's funny yet embarrassing knowing that someone other than his brother could have such control over him.

Kevin.

That was his name. Kevin. A short ginger who loved robotics and could go days talking about it (he always listened). The same boy who came close enough to be able to call a friend. The same boy he had hurt a few days ago. The same boy who was getting picked on by that ape headed moron. If it was anyone else other than Kevin he wouldn't have cared.

At the thought of leaving Kevin behind had him hesitating getting in the vehicle. He had to remember about his brother and how he was alone at home right now. 'Besides' he told himself, 'theirs that blonde friend of his he seemed to be infatuated with and that boy with green hair.' He had subconsciously frowned.

Besides it was just a little crush nothing more.

To get his mind cleared, he called his brother. The little time he spoke to him were great. He seethed a little at having their conversation be interrupted by none other than his brothers friend.

"Was that your brother on the phone darling?" He blinked and turned his head to look at his mother. She was looking at him through the rear view mirror with curios green eyes.

"Yes." He responded turning away.

After his brother got hospitalize and both parents were phoned about their whereabouts, his mother has seemed to be more caring to the youngest of the two. Yes, she still held the oldest in a pedestal and wondered why her youngest couldn't achieve things like him, but she has tried to be more motherly towards him. This, at least, pleased Eddward. Unlike his father who could care less.

"Was everything alright? Did he tell you if he needs something?" He shook his head. It was enough of an answer to her and they rode in silence.

(Back in the Cul de sac.)

After hanging the phone Eddy came stomping in with an agitated face. "Come on sock head we got kids to scam and lots of cash to get." He nodded towards the phone. "Who were yah talkin' to?"

"Just someone dear to me Eddy." Edd said as he followed Eddy out the door.

The kids in cul de sac were all outside playing and chatting around in the sunny day of the last week of summer. They were trying to make every second count before school came back. They were all about to enter the first year of high school (all except for Jimmy, Johnny and Sarah) and only Edd was excited for another year of school.

As they stood outside, Edd trying to keep his excitement on the down low, they noticed Ed rolling around in the grass laughing. "Ed that is highly unsanitary and bad for my lawn. I just mowed it this morning." Double D scolded him. "Double D!" At the sound of the smartest Ed, the tallest of the three threw himself onto his pal. Eddy laughed at them as they hit the ground. "Come on lumpy let Double D breath or else he'll be flatter than usual."

"But Eddy, Double D loves my hugs!" Edd let out a choked breath as he tried-yet failed- to push Ed off. "I can't breath-Ed! Your extracting oxygen away from my lungs." After finally getting off Edd and apologizing, Ed showed Double D packets of balloons he had in his pockets of various colors. "Look what my mom bought me Double D! BALLOONS!"

Edd smiled. Ed's joy was very contagious.

"Yeah, lumpy here has been begging his mom to get them for him last night in the market. Now we can use them for my last scam." Eddy snickered as he rubbed his hands together.

Edd stared agape at his short friend. Certainly he heard wrong. Last scam?

"Eddy," Double D laid a hand on the grinning Eddy's shoulder giving him a teary look. "I can't believe you have finally outgrown scamming-"

"What? Psh no Sockhead! I mean for the summer yah brainiac." He shoved Edd away. Snatching the balloons away from Ed before he could play with them and ran back inside Edds house and straight into the kitchen knowing that his two pals will follow. "We'll be meeting new fools to scam on and more cash when school starts." He strapped a green balloon on the sink and filled it with water. "This is just a little thing compared to what I have in store for the first day." He gave them a devilish grin as he showed them the water balloon in his hand. Ed snickered and got closer to touch the balloon. "It's so pudgy Eddy." Eddy chuckled letting Ed get ahold of the balloon."That it is lumpy."

Double D on the other hand frowned. "I should have known it was too good to be true I suppose." He muttered under his breath. "So what is this scam you have for today Eddy?" He asked. One hand on his hip as he tried not to let the disappointment show in his face. He loved his friend dearly but he wished he will stop this childish scams. They weren't 8 or 9 anymore, they were 14 (or 15) already.

Eddy threw the bags to him as he spoke. "Something simple really. Will make water balloons and sell 'em for a quarter each. They will want to play and wet each other so much ill be loaded with quarters!" He exclaimed. Double D bit his lower lip. This seemed to easy and most likely to succeed, but he couldn't shake the thought that something might go wrong as usual. He shook his head. "Very well but you will not fill those balloons with water in my kitchen, please go outside and-"

"BAM!"

They both turned to look at Ed. Ed had gone quiet after having bursted the water balloon, he now had it covering his face. Taking ahold of it he gasped as he inspected the thing. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

"M-my kitchen…" Edd muttered.

"I HAVE KILLED THE SQUISHY! IM A MONSTER!" Ed wailed.

"Um..Eddy, please make yourself useful and take Ed out to the backyard." Eddy didn't argue. He's known Edd long enough to know his OCD was about to take full control of him once they're out.(1) Taking a hold of Ed by the sleeve he took them both out and tried to explain everything to him while Edd looked at the mess.

Cleaning wasn't the difficult part for Edd, he was accustomed to doing it every day since he could remembered. No, the hard part was actually stopping. After mopping and wiping the kitchen he had planned to go out and see what mess his two pals had made for him but instead his brain kept tugging him onto going around checking that everything is perfect. He did not see Eddy run to his laundry room, he was too busy making sure he had done every single chore his mother and father left him.

As he got to the door he could hear giggling and laughter and splashing. Once out he noticed that Nazz, Sarah,Jimmy and Rolf were in the middle of a water balloon fight. "Ey Sock head get over here will yah!" Eddy yelled at him. Edd could see that this was actually working and for once the jar was somewhat full. Though that didn't mean he didn't feel petrified at what both his friends had with them in their stand.

"Are those my clean bed spreads and pillows?"He narrowed his eyes at Eddy who gave a nervous chuckle at being caught with them. Sitting on a pillow with about six other huge and small surrounding him and Ed who had made a very impressive blanket fort to protect them from the water balloons being thrown everywhere. Inside with them in the middle of both Eds were three big blue plastic laundry basket that were labeled 'Laundry'. "Uh yeah ummm about that.." Edd cocked his head to the side with hands on his hips waiting for an explanation. "Umm Well I couldn't just go to my house and get them cuz', yah know, my mom and ..stuff and Lumpy can't keep them clean enough and-OH!another customer!" Saved by the bell thought Eddy as he grinned towards the red head coming this way.

Edd turned almost having a heart attack at how close their 'customer' has gotten in his personal space without knowing. It was no other than Kevin who stepped back in embarrassment. "G-Good Lord Kevin! Why were you that close?" He questioned the red head. As much as he tried, Edd couldn't stop the blood raising to his cheeks. He silently told himself it was the heat.

Kevin on the other hand let out a small laugh, a hand on his pocket and the other one behind his cap fidgeting with it. "Ah well yah know man I wanted to see what the whole yap was about and then I thought ill come by and say sup to yah. So…" He looked at Edd in the eye and looked away. It wasn't as easy as he thought it will be confronting the Dork. " Sup?" He gave him a half awkward smile.

Double D giggled. Sometimes Kevin was cute when he was playing civil.

"Salutations to you too Kevin." He greeted back.

They both just look at each other fondly for what felt like forever until the mood was broken by none other than Eddy who forced his way in the middle of them both and put his loaded jar into Kevins chin(since you know, his short).

"'Ey, shovelchin! Glad you could make it to the fun. How about it, 25 cents for one balloon but if yah give me 5 buckaroos ill give you twenty balloons. What d'yah say?" Kevin glared at Eddy.

It has been two years since the last beat up and he will be damned if he didn't shoved his fist on the short Eds face for once. But then again, doing so will ruin his chance with Double D.

Many things have changed and after getting to know Edd after long tutoring sessions just to stay on the team he has learned more about the dork than he expected to. Like how Edd loved Panic theDisco and owned every album. How he loves collecting dead bugs like beetles and moths/butterfly. And how those eyes of his changed from one color to another in certain views and emotions, when he was sad they got dark and blue, when he was happy they will be gleaming and aqua. Just like right now. The boy he has been crushing out on seems to have a bounce in his step even when angered. He will need to ask him about that later.

"Get off my face dorko!" Kevin glared at Eddy and pushed him away. "I only came to talk to Double Dweeb here."

Eddy huffed annoyed. An idea came to mind and smirked. Putting one arm on Edd's shoulders watching as green eyes darted straight to the movement. "You wanna talk to Sockhead and I want this," he jiggled his jar," filled his quarters." Eddy kept smiling. It was no secret to Eddy about how Kevin felt for his smart friend. He didn't like the guy, not at all, but if he wanted a chance with one of the two boys he saw as a brother then he will give him hell and lots of it.

"What?" Kevin snapped. "Come on sock head lets not waste time with shovelchin here." Eddy started to walk back to the fort making sure to grab Edd and force him to move.

"W-wait Eddy!"

Their was a tug on his other wrist that ceased his movement. "Now wait just a fucking minute dork." Kevin growled out.

"Kevin please, language."

Eddy glared at him and pulled on the other wrist.

"Let Go.

Kevin gave another tug and his glare intensified. "I was talking to him first so Fuck Off."

"Well not anymore."

"Gentleman please desist pulling."

"Look here dork. I only came over to talk with him not to pick a fight."

"HA! better have not come here to fight or else I would pummel that chin of yours in."

"Oh really?"

Edd stood uncomfortably in the middle of their glaring contest.

"Oh dear."

He could already feel the bruising in his wrist.

As all this was going on Ed seemed to be cheering for his baby sister and Jimmy who were against Nazz and Rolf, Johnny had left to get his water guns. "Go baby sister!" He cheered. His sister only rolled her eyes at her brother but bit back her smile as she slingshot the balloon at Nazz. "Sarah we don't have any water balloons and I'm out of money."

"What?" She turned to look at Jimmy just in time for Rolf to hit her on the head. "HOHO! This is a very fun way of using balloons yes!" Sarah growled at him. "Hey time out we don't have any more balloons!" Nazz and Rolf walked towards them both as soaked as the others. "Yeah Rolf threw our last one to." Ed hearing this came with a solution.

"Here you go baby sister I have balloons for you and friends!" Ed picked up the blue laundry basket closest to him and ran to them. "Oh dude thanks but we don't have any more quarters." Nazz kindly said.

He set down the basket and smiled. "It's okay. FREE FOR EVERYONE!" He yelled so loud it got Eddy's attention. Everyone else cheered.

"Hey! Wait a minute Lumpy." He let go of Edd (Kevin smirked in triumph) and ran to were everyone was getting as many balloons they could grab in their hands. "You all have to pay me a quarter for those balloons." He demanded but instead got a face full of water from Sarah. "Put a sock in it loser." And they started their game again.

Eddy angered at this grabbed some from the other basket and aimed for her. Ed seeing how fun it was started to grab some for himself and through them aimlessly at everyone. One hitting Kevin who was trying to apologize for bruising Edd's wrist. "Who threw that!?"

Eddy laughed. "HA! Good one lumpy!"

"I like chickens Eddy."

"Chicken loving Ed boy, by my Nana's hairy back you will not get away with throwing Rolf Balloo-" Ed laughed once he hit Rolf with a water balloon in the face. "Rolf lets play together!" He shouted. Eddy who was distracted by both Rolf and Ed's strange antics shrieked at the feel of cold water hitting him on the back by none other than Johnny who had plank tied in his chest. "Take that Eddy!"

Kevin laughed as he watched Eddy try to dodge-yet fail- Johnny's attack. Edd stood behind him, keeping himself dry and clean behind Kevin or so he liked to make himself and the others believe. Truth be told he just wanted an excuse to touch Kevin's muscular back without looking like a creepster.

Edd took his precious, and careful, time consciously drawing circles with his fingers in the taller boys back. It was pure innocent and he really didnt think Kevin would even think anything about it. Boy was he wrong.

The red head was doing his very best not to turn around and swoop the ravened haired boy to a kiss and stealing him away from everyone. He quickly turned away from everyone as his little friend started to wake up. Thank heavens he was wearing baggy jeans today. "Come on Dweeb lets play or you wanna get away from this idiots?"

Edd blushed just thinking of being alone with Kevin. He looked down as he started to play with his fingers. A corner of Kevin's lip twitched upward at the shy gesture. "W-well I guess it wouldn't hurt to-"

"DOUBLE D LOOK OUT!"

Both turned at Ed's warning only to be blasted with cold water coming from a fire hydrant closes to them. They were soaking wet from head to toe. Eddy laughed as he held a wrench and so did Johnny next to him. "You two look like wet rats!"

"THE HELL! Dork I'm going to get you for this!" Kevin screamed.

"Lighten up will yah!"Eddy said as he took Johnny's water gun and sprayed him before running away towards the others.

"Why I atta.." He grumbled pushing his green sleeved up ready to kick their asses but was held back by a pale hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at a very agitated Double D. "Filthy filthy filthy." He muttered under his breath as he pushed Kevin with him back to the blanket fort were two other baskets laid full of balloons. "Kevin would you be kind enough to help me?" Edd asked. "Alright man but on what exactly?" He asked. Edd turned to look at him in the eye. His eyes were blue and dark. "Why were going to annihilate them of course." Kevin gave him a devilish grin. He was liking this plan. The red head agreed.

In a minute they had created a big slingshot with the blankets and two thick sticks that were used for the blanket fort. Double D put about as many water balloons in the middle of the sling shot and went to help Kevin with the pulling.

"This is gonna be so rad." Kevin snickered. He looked like a predator eyeing his prey that all stood in the middle of the road oblivious of what they were doing. "Alright lets start pulling, on my word we let go." They took six steps back pulling the protesting blankets with the water balloons as much as possible till Edd thought it worthy. "Alright now!" And they let go and watched as every one got smacked by a balloon.

They laughed and immediately were getting sprayed by water. Everyone laughed and ran around enjoying each others company as they wetted one another.

Soon enough Kevin had grabbed his front lawn hose and started to spray everyone. Taking steps back he did not notice Edd with a bucket of water. He jumped at the shock of having water hit him from behind. He turned to see a giggling Double D. He was fully red, hands holding on to his wet beanie and not covering his mouth as he usually did when he laughed showing off the gap. Kevin's heart stuttered and he let go of the hose not caring that he was wetting his favorite sneakers.

"K-Kevin! Let go of me this instant mister!" Edd shouted flustered at getting picked by the back of his knees. He looked down at Kevin, one hand on his shoulders and the other still on his hat. Kevin only smiled at him. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" He teased. Edd only huffed before squealing at having someone else pick him up from the back. Ed ran away with Edd thrown over his shoulders.

"I got him Eddy! I got Double D! Now Kevin won't eat his big brain!" Kevin groaned in annoyance. "Of-fucking-course." He instantly regretted just standing in the middle of a balloon fight as he was attacked by every side.

"Hey now that's not fair I'm not armed!" He yelled. "Yah snooze yah loose!" Sarah yelled aiming at him. He dodge. "Haha come on Kev, don't let Eddy get to you." Nazz said as she patted his wet back. She knew about how Kevin felt for the smart Ed. She always knew, just like Eddy.

The Eds were laughing and throwing water Balloons at one another while the rest played with each other. All was great and for once, no one saw the stranger walking on the sidewalk towards them.

Eddy aimed to hit Edd who dodged. He got ready to throw his own water balloon when he noticed both Ed and Eddy looking behind him. They were absolutely frozen in place as they stared with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "Double D has been cloned Eddy.." Ed whispered which brought Edd's attention and turned.

He couldn't believe it.

Standing only feet away from were the Ed's were located in the sidewalk close to his house was a stranger. A tall pale stranger that wore a black leather jacket on top of a dark red shirt and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Holding on to a grey gym bag. What had Double D gasping in shock was not that the stranger looked like him but by what he held around his neck and on his head. A black beanie with two white striped hiding black lock of messy straight hair and two dog tags with the abbreviations 'M' and 'F' standing for Mother and Father.

The stranger had aqua eyes with bags under them that stared back at him with pure joy as he opened his mouth to show pearly white teeth and a gap, just like his, as he spoke.

"Greetings Junior."

Edd stared speechless.

Eddward. His Big brother Eddward. Was back home. His brother was home. His big brother Eddward was standing right in front of him.

His lower lip started trembling as he tried to say something, ANYTHING. Instead he started tearing up.

"B-big Brother!" He shouted and ran the short distance. The other teens stopped what they were doing and turned in shock. His brother put his gym bag down and walked only a few steps before he was wrapped in skinny paled arms and a sobbing little soaked brother.

He hugged back feeling like a father who left to fight in war coming back to his family. And that's what this all felt like. Being away from his brother who he had taken the full liberty of taking care of since a young age and then being ripped away from and just getting back felt like he had been fighting a war and surviving just to get back to this. He hugged him tighter not caring of how soak he was getting.

"Big brother big brother big brother!" They let go and Edd was giving him a wide gap tooth smile. "Your back! Oh dear, it is really you! "

"It's good to see you are fine Junior. I really missed you." he grabbed his brothers face and rubbed their noses together. Edd let out a laugh at this old gesture of theirs. It's been so long. They were really close brothers. This type of gesture were nothing but comfort to each other.

"The fuck is going on?"

Tbc…

can you tell I rushed in the ending of it? Please review I like hearing what you guys think and I'm sorry if theirs some bad grammar. I edited but the website seems to do some shit to my things so even after I save somethings get erase or are changed (-.-*).


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG BROTHER EDDWARD!**

OKAY SO HERE IT IS AND IM NOT SO HAPPY OF HOW IT TURN OUT BUT I LOVE THE SCENE OF ED AND EDDWARD. ALOT. LOL UMMM HOPE YOU GUYSENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Siblings. ….or…. . Rivals**.

His eyebrow twitched.

He was becoming quite impatient with the ride. He had no music, such an idiot he was-he put it away in one of the luggages in the trunk, no one to converse with, parents were out of the question unless he wished to argue, and the heat was starting to get to him. His phone had no games and no signal at the moment so it was out of question to use.

He need it to move, he wasn't used to staying still for so long, he was used to moving around. He also couldn't stand being in perfect sitting posture for much longer. At least back at the YMAOPC he could slouch, spread his legs and not care about perfection unless it was in his grades and swimming..and his looks ofcourse.

Checking the clock for what felt like the millionth time he cursed in his mind and restrained himself from groaning out loud. Traffic was too slow for his liking.

He wasn't known to a be patient person.

"Now son, " his father broke the silence in the car looking at Eddward from the rear view mirror. " I can see that you are getting agitated with this traffic as well as I am."

Eddward forced himself not to roll his eyes and retort his father with a witty comeback.

Oh how painful it was indeed.

"But were almost home. We just need to pass the red light once it's green and their will be only a few blocks to go through."

As if his prayers were heard, the light turned green and the car turn left. Eddward let out a sigh in relief. Just then his parents cell phones went off at the same time. His father stirred to the right behind a fire hydrant putting the breaks on the vehicle as he answered is phone.

"Vincent speaking." They both said unison. They stayed quiet listening to the other person on the other line. After giving them an affirmative they both hanged up and looked at each other and then at their son.

Eddward sat straighter and crossed his arms with a raise eyebrow ready for what they were about to say. "Well?.." He started out for them.

"Sweety"his mother began."that was the office, they need us for-"

"A confidential meeting that needs our attention at this very moment." His father got straight to the point giving him a blank face. His mother gave a sincere apologetic look.

"If you two need to go now then that is completely alright." He responded as he unbuckled himself from the seat. "I can walk it off from here, I just need a few directions to get home." His father gave his son a prideful smirk and turned. His mother looked more skeptical. "Nonsense dear, will drive you straight home. You won't be able to get home with all your luggage." She said.

Getting out of the car with only his gym bag he directed himself to his mother side. She rolled her window down frowning at him. She knew better than to try and change her very determined son. "I will only take my gym bag, it has enough of my clothing for a week. When you come back (IF you come back" went unsaid)Ill unpack those. Do not fret mother ill be fine, but I do need for you to tell me the directions to get home from here."

Before she could speak her husband told him the way to get home. Eddward nodded in every pause and repeated the direction once his father finished. With a wave from both his departing parents he started his journey home.

Walking in the heat was worse than sitting down in the car for what felt like forever but the nice wind made it all better. He could feel the excitement bubbling out of him as he get closer to the cul de sac.

The audible sound of laughter from afar was becoming louder and louder with every step he took forward. He saw as the little blurs from a distance began to get much clearer to him.

He could see them all getting wet and playing around, the smiles in their face were very noticeable even from the ditance. He frowned.

Why would anyone want to get wet in clothing that wasn't for swimming? Maybe it was just the way he was raised but he honestly didn't see the fun in wetting perfectly cleaned clothes.

He looked at every single kid , they were a bunch of them, 6 he concluded after counting. None of them looked like they could be his brother.

"Look Eddy! Double D! Look what I can do!" He turned to the other side to see three boys separate from the others. He squinted his eyes a little and stuck his tongue on his gap out of habit. The tall one was joggling water balloons. He watched as he took a step back and fall, all the balloons splattered all over him. The shortest one was laughing hysterically. And the other one was holding his stomach laughing as well.

He stared at that one longer.

The boy had a black beanie with two stripes covering his unruly hair. He took a breath in as he stopped only feet away and he kept his eyes on that one boy. He was tall but not tall enough to beat his height, Eddward would say he looked a head shorter than him or more. Petit almost feminine like body. A long red shirt, maroon shorts that touch the middle of his thighs, red knee socks and converse were all drenched in water. He couldn't see his face from this view but he was positive that this was his brother. His baby brother.

'You've sure grown Eddward.' He thought.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt something wet hit his stomach. He looked down and noticed pieces of green rubber. His eyebrow twitched. He was going to make them _pay_.

He looked back at them ready to scream obscenities when he noticed that he has been spotted. He watched as the tall one muttered something to the other and his brother turned.

It was shocking to see how much his brother resembled him. His face was rounder than his, pink lips gaping at him and he could clearly see the same gap in the middle of his front teeth. And clear sky blue eyes met his.

"Salutations Junior." He will play it smooth for now, he wasn't going to be the first one to break.

The emotion he saw in those eyes were clear as day before he was being embraced by his little brother. How he missed him so. It really has been way too long for both of them.

"Oh dear, it really is you big brother! " He really missed his little brother. His family.

"The fuck is going on?!"

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He grimaced at the sound of a curse word but kept his mouth shut as he held on to his brother. They both turned to look at Eddy who stomped his way towards them with Ed coming along, as so did the other curios cul de sac kids.

Edd looked perpetually embarrassed at not having introduced them while Eddward gave an annoyed look at Eddy for interrupting the lovely bonding moment. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot that introduction are to be taken care of first. I was just so delighted to be seeing Edward. It has been so long since we saw eachother."Edd blushed in embarrassment but others thought other wise.

Eddward kept an arm wrapped around his brothers shoulders as he spoke only leaving about an inch of space between them. He smiled down at his brother. "It has been a handful of years Junior, but were together again." He said in reassurance.

Kevin glared at the new guy not liking how close he was to Double D. He had a strange feeling he was trouble. Why is it that this guy could get so close to Edd and he couldn't without being told to back off? He did not like the guy, so unless he got a good reason to NOT squish the guy like a bug he is to him, Kevin will not be all buddy buddy with him. "So whose the Big Dork Double Dweeb?" Folding his hands together Kevin glared at the guy. He was in Edd's personal space and no one gets that close to him.

Nazz having sense that this guy was of importance to Edd nudge Kevin in the ribs before speaking up ignoring Kevin's groan of protest.

"Ed-ward?" Nazz questioned out with a raise eyebrow. "Dude isn't that like your name?"

"Why yes it is Nazz. With two Ds as well."He smiled at her and she just looked more confused.

"Everyone, " he started," this is my older brother Eddward Vincent. Big brother, this is Ed and Eddy my two best friend I've told you about in the phone." Edd gestured to both of them with a fond smile. Eddward nodded giving them a calculating look. Eddy was still giving him a weird look while Ed just accepted it and waved at him. Finally Eddy spoke up after the shock.

"BIG BROTHER?!" He was furious. "Since when did you have a BIG BROTHER? Why haven't you told us about him?" Eddy glared at his guilt looking friend.

"I do apologize that you had to be informed of my older sibling in such a way Eddy, but no one ever asked if I had other relatives." Double D reasoned. Eddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Well no duh but that's because you were the only one in that big house." He points at Eddward who raises his eyebrow. "Where was this chump all this years and why don't you have any pictures of him? If he's really your 'brother' than WERES the proof, huh?" The blue haired shrimp questioned with both hands laying on his hips wanting proof.

"W-well," he stammered, "years ago when mother and father had us moving to Peach Creek was because big brother was invited to enter the Private School for Young Minds Academy." He watched with a boost of pride for his older brother as everyone stared at him in such amazed shock.

"Dude isn't that like where super smart kids go to school?" Nazz smiled in awe at Eddward who only nodded. "Oh man dude that's sweet! I also heard that you have dorms over their."

"Indeed they do," Eddward answered with a grimaced look as he remembered the academy. "Fortunately I got a room all to myself since I was invited and not paid to be out their for seven aggravating years.." He said muttering the last part so only those close to him could hear him.

Edd giggled.

"Now brother, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He bit his lip from laughing as his brother gave him a crazed look.

Kevin stopped eyeing the brothers (one more than the other) as something popped into his mind. "Wait Double D, if your bro here was invited to this brainiac school than what gives? Why didn't you go instead of wasting your time here?" Thinking of what he said he quickly sputtered out, "Not that we don't want you here I mean I lov-LIKE like having you around man. It's just that your like super smart dude and you would have been better their than here-NOT saying that you aren't better here but….yah know your you."

'_Ill shut up now.'_

"Smooth" Nazz whispered to his ear and he glared at her as he calmed himself down.

Everyone stared at him with an incredulous look in sir faces. Eddy smirked at how stupid Kevin made himself look. Double D was blushing feeling the butterflies in his stomach swarm around while Eddward glared at Kevin. He could see that this boy had acquired feelings for his brother. He had a feeling that he meant trouble...

With that set on his mind, it was clear now; he won't let this….what's-his-face get close to his brother.

Clearing his throat and ceasing blushing as much as possible Edd spoke, "The only reason I have acquired my intelligence was because of my brother. He taught me when we were younger. Besides, Eddward is a prodigy and his is way better."

"Junior-"

"Wait, no stop! Okay find we get it!" Eddy said shaking his hands around ceasing Eddward's heart warming sentence before it started. "But WERES the fucking proof that he is your brother?"

"Proof?"

"That is true smart ed-boy," Rolf spoke out. "If he is one of your brethren than we must see proof before we feast as celebration like in my old country."

"I assure you I am his brother." Eddward finally spoke. He was getting annoyed with the shrimp sneering at Junior. Without even thinking about it he consciously pulled his brother closer to him. Kevin was glaring him down full on even if it was one sided. He took one step forwarding in front of his brother to look at the tall foreigner.

Rolf took a step back. This just amused the sock headed older brother knowing that he could bring fear to anyone just by his presence. He took great pride in this and much more seeing Rolf trying to hide behind a curly haired young boy who was shaking in his spot; possibly wetting himself if he wasn't already wet.

"But we must have proof." He kept on going.

Sensing his brothers patience wearing thin, Edd stood next to his brother with hands In front of himself.

"Now now gentleman, their is proof,"

"Then cough it up already Plank and I gotta pee." Johnny interrupted.

Eddward sighed and spoke before his brother could. "The only proof any of you jobbernowles need that I am Juniors older brother is my word." He stated. They were all quiet. Eddward would smirk at his handiwork if it wasn't for his brothers angered face.

"Jobbernowles?" Edd raised an eyebrow looking a this brother, "honestly brother." He shook his head.

Before Eddward could say anything Eddy spoke out first breaking the silence. "Whatever, I'm hungry." Hands in his pants pockets, Eddy walked his way to Edds door and entered.

Double D sighed."Excuse me Eddward, I must go before Eddy messes my clean kitchen in search for a snack but if you won't mind ill go and leave your stuff in our guest room." He grabbed his brothers gym bag and started to walk away but stopped himself before turning around and wrapping his arms around Eddward's neck and pecked him on the cheek. "It's good to have you back home big brother." He said before jogging his way inside.

Eddward smiled touching his cheek.

If looks could kill Kevin would have killed the tall black clothed brother.

"Awww that was so cute!" Nazz and Jimmy cooed.

Johnny left straight to bathroom.

Eddward walked away from them wanting to go inside before they saw his tomato face.

"Aw don't be so shy Eddward te hehehe." Jimmy teased as he skipped his way to the retreating body. He felt brave now that he could see that the boy was also a softie. He grabbed Eddward's hand.

Big mistake.

In one second, so quickly that no one actually saw him move. Eddward had flipped and thrown Jimmy down at the pavement. Their was a noise of metal cringing and it didn't take a genius to know that that was the sound of Jimmy needing a new headgear. They all gasped in pure shock.

"Holy shit." Kevin breathed out.

"Owie."

"Jimmy!" Sarah ran to Jimmy and helped him up. His hair and clothes were a mess, he was a little wobbly and had a scratch on his forehead. His head gear was nowhere on his face but on the ground stuck on the pave with drops of blood here and their.

Sarah turned her glare at Eddward who was cleaning his hand with a wipe and muttering to himself. She growled before taking one step toward him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO JIMMY!" She shouted in pure rage.

Eddward saw it coming a mile away before she even swung her leg toward his crotch. Even when not paying attention to someone he never left himself off guard. He had learned that the hard way when he was younger and he wouldn't let it happen again. He took ahold of Sarah's foot and finally turned his gaze at her. She seemed shock at being abruptly stopped by him. Without even blinking, he flicked his wrist to the side letting go of her leg and watching her swing as well and then fall of balance to the ground.

"I do not like being touched by others. You're infested with so many germs it's disgusting." He spat out.

"Hey man not cool." Kevin said glaring at him. "Just because your Double Ds bro doesn't mean you get to act like a huge dick to us."

Eddward scoff at him. But before he could retort he let out a winced breath as Sarah took the distraction to kick him on the shin. She smirked in triumph hearing him in pain.

He looked down and was instantly furious that he let out an animalistic growl. The pain was nothing to him. No. He was furious that she had the gals to put her muddy shoe on his perfectly clean black jeans. In a speed so quick he grabbed Sarah from her collar and pulled her up at his height.

"Why you little wretched no good brat. How dare you put your horrendous shoes on my jeans." He growled out.

Sarah was shaking by now looking at his eyes.

"Dude let her go!" Nazz shouted but did not move.

Kevin speed walked to grab Sarah but someone beat him to it.

She let out a squeak as she was lifted from behind and set back in the ground gently. Patting her red head Ed then turned to look at Eddward who just looked at him with the same angered he still held.

"Is their a reason you have disrupted this quarrel…What was your name again I've seem to forget?" He said through clenched teeth. Even when angry he still acted polite. Ed stood his height, the same height as Eddward himself, and his goofy smile dropped. Dead eyes watched Ed as he raised his hand towards him in a gesture of wanting to shake hands.

"My name is Ed and I'm Sarah's big brother, just like you are Double D's big brother."He said.

The anger subsided as shock took it's place. Eddward stared at Ed, he heard the hidden message behind his words. Without hesitating and thinking about the germs infested in the boys hand he shook it with an equal strong grip.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ed. Do forgive me for acting so unlike myself with your sister. I simply despise filth and as you can see she has dirtied my jeans with her ratchet shoes." Ed nodded as he let go.

"Okie dokie! Double D is the same way, I make sure to take a bath each day or else I get no gravy." Looking down at his hand he let out a grunt a grabbed another wipe from his pocket. "Then please do me the favor of cleansing your hands aswell if we are to ever meet again."

"Yes sir," he then brightened, " Oh Double D is making yummy spaghetti, he told me to come and get his big brother."

"Tell him ill be their in a second." Ed nodded and ran back inside. Eddward turned away from the others not wanting to get more headaches with them and walked to his house.

Ed was an interesting fellow he could agree with that. He was an idiot but and idiot who meant well. Besides, that message said enough about him. They may not be in the same level of intelligence, not even close, but they were the same in the level of the heart. They stood in the same institution and for that he will see him as an ally and maybe even trust.

He liked Ed.

The smell of tomato sauce filled the house and his stomach grumbled. Ed was setting the utensil in the small round table for four while the short guy was nagging Junior about his own mother.

One things for sure, he didn't like Eddy.

He thought back to the red headed boy and looked at his brother in a pink apron opening cabinets. He sat down on the table giving a nod of acknowledgement to Ed.

'_That red headed whats-his-name will not woo Junior.'_ He thought to himself as if a promise.

TBC.

**ta-da~ once again I'm srry if theirs any mispelligns or bad grammar, FF.N keeps changing things. I hope this was okay. Oh! That reminds me!:)**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPEN? message me or leave a review with what you will like to see and ill tell you if it'll fit with the plot of the story. Pretty please! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG BROTHER EDDWARD!**

**Chapter 4: And I'm Hungry like the Wolf~ Or Think Twice**  
This chapter goes out to Ducky cuz she's my good long distant friend. And plz bear with me, I am finally a senior in High school and am looking for a job plus activities and house chores I must attend to I'm watching a movie marathon while

Edd closed his locker door after grabbing the necessary books to take home and started to walk away. The clacking of his black heels echoed with his soft humming in the empty hallways of the school. No one was around except for a few teachers here and their grading handouts. But none saw him.

Noticing a trophy case, Edd neared it and couldn't help but let that smile of his spread. Pictures of the schools team of every type clutter the case with many shiny trophies, medals and ribbons of first place. His school was the towns pride when it came to its high achievements, though every now and then they will go against the unbeatable Lemon Brooks and loose; rare to win against those drug dealing brutes, but none the less the soul pride so when something was happening everyone loved to cheer them up.

Baseball,football,soccer, and even golf! He noticed a pattern or better yet, a certain someone that always came out in each one of them. A victorious crooked smirk, freckled cheeks and red hair with lime green eyes seem to be what Edd physically loved about this man. Without thinking of the germs on the trophy case glass Double D leaned forward and kissed it. If the glass wasn't their he would have been kissing the picture of his crush.

Taking a step back ready to leave he halted as he notice his own reflection. A frown formed on his pink lips at what he saw.

"Oh dear, how did I not feel the discomfort?" Laying his books on the floor, tongue peeking out between the gab of his teeth, he raised both hands to his hat and straighten it out. His white bunny ears twitched a little before laying limp on his head as they usually did. Unlike most of the students he tended not to use any of his animal instincts but his human ones. His hands then dipped under the cleavage part of his black bunny suit and tugged it upward reveling at how much better it felt.

Giving himself a gap tooth smile, he hummed in approval at his front appearance, he mostly enjoyed how his unclothed long legs looked in the light reflecting on the trophy case, pale smooth and long- the lift in his calf caused by the heels were just a bonus! But,he still felt some discomfort.

He turned side ways, sticked out his rear a little in the air and looked at his tail. His smile fail as he notice how his fluffy white tail didn't seem to appear as it usually did. It appeared more grey than white and ...not fluffy. That's when he also notice how his ass seem to be sticking out of the outfit. He blushed as he realized that everyone has been staring at him and now he knew why.

"H-how embarrassing." He squeaked out. How was it that he didn't notice this things all through the day? Only The Lord knows why...

"Oh dear" he muttered to himself as a thought hit him. "Kevin was around me the whole time." He eeped as the realization hit him hard. "He-He put his sweater around my waist and I declined it and..." Red on the face, Edd grabbed on the edges of his hat and pulled it down his eyes groaning. "I was so rude to him. Why did I even take offense of him doing that?! Ooooh Eddward you've done it now." Letting out a frustrated groan he turned back to look at his bum with an annoyed look in his eye. 'Ill go and apologize for my rude behavior once I fix this.' He nodded to himself in affirmation of his thought.

Without any hesitation Eddward dipped two fingers on the folded areas and stuck them back out to cover his bum. He slid his fingers up and down to make sure the fabric stayed nice and wrinkled free.

He never notice the gang of lions watching him with hungry eyes.

"Well,well, well, what do we got here boys?"

Edd stood up straight almost breaking his own back turning red at having someone seen his inappropriate action. "Someone looks naughty." The leader chuckled, tail whipping the air behind him. His gang of two followed suit as they walked behind him.

Turning around Edd let out his breath at who it was. Leon and his gang. They weren't bullies, but they still made cat calls (terrible ones may I add) at him wen he walked by them. He only knew Leon's cuz he got grouped with him once in science.

"Leon." He acknowledge.

Leon gave him a nod from the other side of the hall way. "Sup cutie."

Edd gave a apologetic smile full of embarrassment. "O-oh do forgive me Leon I did not expect anyone else to be here." He blushed as he gave out a nervous chuckle and started to walk backwards.

Noticing the bunny's movement, Leon cocked his head to the side, blonde locks redirecting their position to the side. "Where do yah think your going Bunny?" He asked."Stay with me for a while." He gave the rabbit boy a crooked smile showing off his pearly lengthy teeth.

Edd shocked his head. "I must be heading home." Forgetting about his books, Edd tuned around and walked faster forwards the exit doors. He had a bad feeling if he dared stayed any 'hang' with Leon and his gang. A terrible feeling.

Leon grimaced and his gang stepped back from him a little as they heard growl wanting to rip out of their leaders chest. "I said, STAY." He barked out and snapped his fingers. As on cue, his crew spread forward quickly beating Edd to the door first.

Edd, startled at having been beaten to the door took steps back as they walked towards him. "Boss said for yah to stay bun bun." One of them said.

Edd was no dumb bunny, he knew what was going. So he kept moving backwards keeping an eye on them. "Oh, but as much as I would like to hang with you gentlemen I must take a rain check for you see, I-I have to get ho-AH!" He cursed himself as his bum hit the dirty floor, he had forgotten that he had set his books down. Luckily his heels were alright and hadn't snapped of nor his foot. It only took the fall to have them all surround him and Edd just prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

The guys let their leader through their closed circle as they salivated. They all wanted a piece of their prey, but none were to touch him unless the leader approved of it. Leon stood in front of the quaking body on the floor. Giving Edd his most fake genuine smile he lend out a hand for Edd. "Come on bunny get up."

Edd hesitated as he looked around. Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed the cleavage part of Edd's suit enjoying the nice view of the boys porcelain chest and pink nipples. Double D 'eeep'ed' in embarrassment and tried, but to no avail, to get some distance from the blond headed boy. "I-I must be heading home now." He tried again.

Leon placed both hands on Edd's hips holding him close as his crew closed off every escape. "Don't worry sweetie, once we're done here I'll take you home." He cooed.  
Edd struggled.

He didn't like the tone Leon was using on him.

"Well then," Leon grinned manically at Edd, all sharp pearly teeth presented at the boy. "Lets chow down boys."

Someone grabbed his behind and another took ahold of a leg. Leon started to suck on his neck. A hand clasped around his mouth as his head was forced back. Lips kissing his face and going straight to his earlobe. Edd didn't want this, he need it to escape. Leon grabbed his chin forcefully and pulled him back towards him. He took ahold of Edd's bottom lip and sucked on it before forcing his tongue down his throat. Edd struggled agitating Leon.

He pushed Edd's face back before glowering at the scared boy. Without saying a word he pushed him to the floor face first on the dirty floor. Edd groaned at the throbbing pain on his cheek and temple.

"You, grab his hands!" He commanded.

"NO LET ME GO!" He yelled. Leon yanked his hair.

"Sorry bunny, we wanted you to be pleasured but you seem to be misbehaving."he yanked harder, Edd bit his lip closing his eyes forcing the tears back. "You need to be punished."

With a long lick on Edd's bruised cheek, Leon threw his head back down earning a well deserve cry of pain from the boy underneath him. He ripped the back of the suit with way too much pleasure as he relished the perfect sight of milky pure skin.

Edd kept struggling. He did not want this, he did not want to be marked by Leon. He wanted...he wanted-

He let out a shriek wanting to get anyone's attention that could save him. He needed help.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Leon growled out taking ahold of the rabbits tail.

Edd let out an involuntary gasp. Eyes widening at the feeling of his entire body seizing in the pleasure of a hand grabbing a hold of his little tail. And it seems that Leon knew of this as he gave an approval hmm and kept massaging it getting sounds of pleasure coming from the boy. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss pale shoulders.

Edd felt betrayed by his body. He did NOT want this and yet the feeling had him turning into pudding. He could feel his member erecting under him. Feeling defeated he let his tears stream down his face in pure shame that he couldn't stop himself with those noises. He shut his eyes tight as he felt Leon's other hand poke around his hole.  
This was it...

"Hey ASSWIPE!"

Leon looked up. A hot white flash pain hit his face as the force of the basketball thrown at him forced him to fall back. He was down for the count.

Edd looked up and gasped at who his hero was.

"K-Kevin!"

Kevin Barr stood only feet away. The red head made his way towards the boy and with one swift movement,so fast for any one to even see, he had picked up Edd bridal style and held him close to his chest.

Edd blushed looking up at his crush with admiration in his teary cyan eyes. "Kevin..."

"Are you okay Edd?"

Edd stared at him for a while longer before tearing up again. "O-oh Kevin, he...he ...he tried to..." The red headed wolf did not need to hear more from the sobbing bunny, he had seen enough. Lucky for him that he had good hearing or else he wouldn't have heard Edd screaming for help outside in the field.

"It's okay Edd, your okay." He placed a chaste kiss on Edd's temples. "I'm here now and taking you home."

Turning away from the unconscious beaten gang he took them both outside. Edd snaked his hands around Kevin's neck and laid his head. "Thank you Kevin. Is their anyway I could ever repay you?"

"Having you in my arms is all the repayment I need." He pushed the door open with his back, hands already filled, and started to walk down the school steps.

Edd blinked up at him. He looked around and saw that (thankfully) they were the only ones around. He also noticed that Kevin had brought his red car instead of his motorcycle. An idea hit him quickly and he gulped down his nervousness readying himself to give Kevin his repayment.

"K-Kevin?"

The wolf looked down at the bunny in his arms as he stopped In front of his ride. He raised an eyebrow as the boy wriggled around . "P-put me down."

He did as obligated. "You okay Do-"

Edd had taken a few calming breaths before wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and tip toeing to mesh his lips with the wolf. Kevin let out an approved moan and wrapped his arms around the small waist pulling the boy closer to him.

Edd pulled his lips away and stared at Kevin with rosy cheeks. Kevin let out humm out of approval. "What was that for dork?" He asked, the smile never fading.

"Y-you saved me and I w-wanted to repay you f-for for that." He fidgeted, hands playing with Kevin's hair.

Kevin chuckled before raising an eyebrow. He did not want repayment for saving the boy from the assault. He was good with having the boy in his arms but knowing Double D he knew he would want to reciprocate for the help. "Oh really? How so then?" He asked tugging the bunny closer.

Edd blushed harder. Looking at Kevin in the eye (he mustered all his strength to look him directly in the eye and not look away) he spoke. "B-by giving myself to you."

Kevin's eyes widened, jaw slacked, heart stopped(or is it beating faster?) and red. The next thing he knew He was being pushed on top of his rides hood. He stuttered as Edd crawled on top of him and nipped his ear.

"W-w-wa-WAIT! Edd are you s-sure? I-I I mean, " he cleared his voice as Double D ceased and looked at him with a distraught look in his face, ear dropping more than usual. "Not that I don't like what your doing, I mean, I really want to do this with you but don't you think this is going a little bit too fast? I just saved you from getting-"

"I know what you just rescued me from Kevin and I'm eternally grateful for it. If I didn't want to have intercourse with you right now then would I be doing this." A hand slipped inside Kevin's pants and took ahold of his clothed member. Caressing the cloth organ with one hand moving in a slow pace, Edd dipped down to suck on Kevin's neck.

Closing his eyes he threw his head back, Kevin put both hand on Edd's clothed hips drawing circles with his index fingers. He resisted the urge to moan as Edd's other hand went inside his shirt and tweaked his nipple while the other one increased its speed and pressure around him.

"nnn Fuck Edd."

Edd looked up at him, his eyes were darker shade of blue with an emotion swirling around that Kevin has once seen in his own eyes.

"Language Kevin, please."

Kevin let out a pant before his devious smirk came back full force. "Or what dork?"

Double D gave him an innocent smile and pecked his lips, giggling as Kevin chased his lips back and gave his already fully erected dick a squeeze. Kevin hissed. "This."

"Fffffffuuuck." He groaned.

Edd removed both his hands, earning a groan from the red head, and in one swift motion removed both jeans and boxers throwing them somewhere in the lot uncaringly as he licked his way down the muscular torso 'till he got to his destination and took ahold of Kevin's erection in both hands and stroked it. "Marvelous." He mumbled.

Kevin panted bucking his hips upward to make more friction. Hands tugged on white long ears earning a moan from the bunny himself. He did it once again this time getting a gasp. He decided no more playing and tugged even harder. Edd opened his mouth and closed his eyes as the pleasure vibrated through his vertebrate like electricity. Kevin took the chance to shove his engorge cock inside his mouth. At first Edd tried to pull away but after getting another tug from his ear and a few encouraging words from the wolf ("Come on babe lets see what else you can do with that mouth of yours."), the blue eye bunny sucked with much gusto.

He was close he could feel himself ready to cum but he resisted the urge to cum inside Edd's mouth. He had other ideas. Before he could push Edd back in warning, he did it himself and stood up. Green eyes started trailing down as he watched, piece by piece, the black bunny suit got peeled off revealing Edd in his full form, the heels never came off but that just made Edd even more sexy than he was right now.

"Your so fucking hot." He panted it out.

He took ahold of Edd's hips and pushed him down to his lap, both their throbbing members making contact adding to the pleasure. Lips meeting once again moving together in rhythm Kevin grabbed a hold of Edd's ass and knit them in his hands. Nipping on Edd's bottom lip who opened his mouth without hesitation Kevin dived his tongue in wanting a taste of the dork grinding on him.

"Ah k-Kevin!"

He grinned and dipped down to Edd's neck as he kept thrusting his finger inside Edd enjoying the moans the boy was letting out like a wanton whore. "Yeah you like that don't cha'." Double D didn't respond instead he through his head back giving more room for Kevin to bite on.

"K-kevin...I...I..." He took a gulp of air, "I need tell you something."

A second finger was trusted in and he started to do a scissor motion. He 'hmm' back at Edd as he trailed down to his chest.

"I-I lo...I lo..."

Kevin looked up at him. Was Edd about to say what he think his about to say?

"Yeah, go on."

He need it to hear it.

Heart pumping faster in anticipation just to hear those three words come out of those perfect pink lips.

"I...love y-PERO MI AMOR LLO PUEDO CAMBIAR!"

Kevin opened his eyes wide.

"TU NUNCA CAMBIARAS!"

'What the hell...'

"Rolf does not understand what is wrong,Nazzy-girl, why is she crying?"

He sat abruptly in his bed and turned his head to stare at his two intruders on his bean bag and floor watching his tv. Apparently they were watching a Spanish soap operas.

Nazz, laying on the bean bag with a bucket full of popcorn between her legs, swallowed before she spoke, eyes still on the television as she pointed out everything to her foreign friend. "Well you see dude, Marisol here thought that it will be cool to cheat on her man Roberto with another guy. Turns out that the other guy Fransico was her husbands distant brother who is frikking rich and he found out were Marisol lives so he went to see her and was totally shock at seeing his little bro'. "

Rolf gave a sound of understanding and they both went back to a comfortable silence munching on their own respective snacks.

"What the fuck are you both doing in my room?" He went to get up but then caught on to the tent in his pants. Deciding to stay in bed, he grabbed a pillow and laid it on his lap as he glared at his two best friends.

Nazz was the first one to turn to look at him. Rolf to wrapped up with the show.

She waved at him giving him her most sweetest smile.

"Oh, sup dude. We thought you were never going to wake up."

"Yes, we have tried slapping you awake with my Nana's sandal but you would not awake." Rolf said eyes never moving away from the tv. "Such interesting story don't you think, yes?"

"Oh totally dude."

Kevin gave them both a bewildered face, deciding that he was not in any danger of being caught with a hard on, he stood up and made his way to turn off his Tv.

"BY MY FATHERS GRANDFATHERS PAPA, I COMMAND YOU TO TURN BACK THE BOX WITH ROLFS STORY'S OR I SHALL IMMOLATE YOU WITH WILFRED AS MY WITNESS."

Blinking at his remote wielding friend, Kevin did not know if he should risk telling his friend he held the remote or just do as he says. His eyes went to Nazz who mouth the words: 'Just turn it on.'

With a defeated sigh he did just that and was shoved out of the way by a very obsessed Rolf. "Geez man."

Nazz giggled. "Dude, Rolf loves his Spanish soap operas."

"I don't get what so good about 'em, he doesn't even know Spanish for God sak- WAIT wait wait wait. Hold up a sec! What are you two doing in my room!?"

His blonde headed friend sighed and stood up. "Well," she started. "Your mom let us in before she left to get some groceries and we saw you sleeping. You wouldn't wake up so we decided to entertain ourselves in your room." She then gave him a smirk, very unNazz of her to do so. "By the way dude did you know you talk in your sleep?"

He furrowed his eyebrows before the light bulb in his head turned on and he remembered his dream. 'Fuck!'. Heat rising to his face, Nazz giggled at his reaction.

"W-wha-what," he cleared his throat trying to take control on the situation, "what did I say?"

"Hmm lets see..."she made a face and brought one finger to tap on her chin as she pretended to think it over. She didn't need to, she could just show him the video she recorded on her phone but she thought against it.

"Oh I remember now!" She tried to hold on her snickers as she replayed his words."Stupid Leon trying to get my D'"

"Don't worry Double Dweeb, Kevin is coming to save you~"

"Oh Babe you are so hot in a..." She let out a snicker as she watched Kevin storm back to his bed and put on his hat to cover his red face. "Bunny suit? Kevin what were you dreaming about?"

He groaned not wanting to tell her. You see, this is what happens when he drinks spoiled milk and reads a bunch of erotic super hero comics before taking a quick nap before his pals come over. He took a note not to do this again. Hopefully he didn't say anything embarrassing other than what Nazz spoke off.

"You forgot to tell him about when he howled like a wolf." Rolf added.

'DAMN IT!'

"Heh, well whatever dude, don't be embarrassed about it. Happens to all of us."

"Not I Nazzy-girl, not Rolf. Rolf is too manly for those things."

Throwing a pillow at his blue haired friend, Kevin slumped back on his bed with Nazz sitting down with him.

"Cheer up dude."

"How do you expect for me to cheer up after you guys ruined the best fucking dream I ever had." Okay so maybe he was exaggerating a little their. His had other wet dreams were he would already be inside Edd and have him scream his name, but he need it some kind of sympathy here.

"Whatever dude." She took his hands away from his face and looked him in the eye with a sly smirk. " wouldn't you rather have the real thing? Yah know, the one who lives In front of you and has his window curtains out of the way and may I add is changing as we speak."

In a flash Kevin had moved from his bed to his window almost knocking Nazz in the process. Instead of looking annoyed, Nazz seemed more amused. It shocked her more that the cul de sac genius has never tried closing his window. Anyone could enter his room if they knew how to climb a tree. She guessed maybe it was out of habit after all those times in their childhood when Eddy or Ed would brake his window just trying to enter.

Walking towards the window were her best friend was perched on watching intently at the directions of the Vincent house hold as he usually did, she had a quick flashback at the moment she found out her friend had a crush on the same boy she was crushing on.  
At first, it was kind of awkward. Not in the gender part, no, Kevin had come out to her long time ago they just kept it quiet for years by staying around eachother, it was the who part. Who was to blame? Edd is a smart cute sassy caring mysterious boy who anyone could get along with if they gave him the time of day. Unlike Nazz's infatuation for the Ed, Kevin has kept going strong with this crush. In fact, it went so strong that Nazz like to tease him that he has already fallen in love with the genius.

"Kev your drooling."

Indeed he was. His eyes were glued to the pale skin of his crush as the shirt came off. The hat stayed, must have been a new one since it was fully dry. Edd turned giving Kevin a good view of his chest. Flashbacks of his dream hit him and he could feel his blood going down to a certain region. His right hand twitched to go down his pants but he resist it the temptation as he reminded himself of both pals in the room.

Eyes darted towards pink lips and notice he was singing to a song. He snorted as he watched the boy move around putting a new shirt on wiggling around to the beat only he could hear. 'He must be listening some Panic at the Disco.' He thought.

"He is so adorbs don't cha think Kev." Nazz squealed.

Kevin could only nod.

Suddenly Edd stopped moving and singing and turned his head to the side as if speaking to someone. Eyebrows raised as they watched Edd blush and shake his head, that smile never leaving his lips. Before he could think of who it could be Edd moved out of the window and a second later Eddward stood close to the window looking out.

"Shit!" They both ducked as Eddward's eyes darted forwards them.

They peeked up only to see the curtain closed. They sighed in relief and in disappointment. "Damn that was close." He muttered.

"Kiss those window glimpse good bye dude, that was your last look." Nazz spoke matter of factly. Kevin groaned at that thought.

"Fucking douche."he muttered under his breath. "I swear, we just met the guy but you can tell he hates all of our guts."

"Well he hasn't got to know us all yet. Plus, he doesn't hate Ed."

"And that's fucked up. Next thing you'll know his gonna become best fucking friends with Eddy."

Nazz rolled her eyes, puffing out air, she placed her hands on her hips. "Come on yah big baby, I'm pretty sure Eddward is a cool guy. We all just need to get to know him and he to us. " she smiled at him. "How about it. You go to his house and greet him."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What are you yapping about? I can't just go."

"Wait here me out dude. You go, greet him like the nice guy you are, become all buddy buddy with him and by what I can tell his just like Double D. You can act all smart and well mannered for once."

"You saying I have no manners?"

"I'm saying you don't use them."

"Quiet down! Rolf is trying to watch Marisol hold on to dear life." He sobbed out.

Ignoring Rolf, Kevin threw him a box of tissues, she kept on.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get him to like you and become all buddy buddy. Like that-"

"I can get even more closer with and I won't have to fight the guy off!" His eyes widened in realization.

Nazz nodded vigorously her head. "Yeah and as you do your magic on wooing him his bro will be all okay with it!"

"And he'll throw me a bone with his mom and pops!"

"And you can get an Edd!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF THE BLUE SKY, MARISOL, SHE LIIIIIIIIIIVES!" Rolf threw his fists in the air as he lets out a cry of joy.

**_Tbc.  
As usual super sorry if you guys think my first time writing something like a wet dream was terrible. I've never written anything like that (I've thought it never typed it). Thank you._**


End file.
